Electronic devices commonly include a primary circuit board, such as a printed circuit board, on which electronic components are mounted. In addition, many electronic devices include one or more secondary circuit boards, such as printed circuit boards, which are conductively connected to the primary circuit board. Some secondary circuit boards are directly and permanently affixed to the primary circuit board. Other secondary circuit boards are connected to the primary circuit board via holders, such as sockets. The holders are directly and permanently affixed to the primary circuit board. The secondary circuit boards are then removably inserted into the holders. Common secondary circuit boards of this type include memory modules, like dual-inline memory modules (DIMMs).